


Позволь Земле вращаться без тебя

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони Старк, Ник Фьюри и темная комната. Кажется, однажды они уже разыгрывали такую сцену.





	Позволь Земле вращаться без тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let the Earth Leave You For an Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645197) by [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate). 



Каждый день Тони возвращается в пустующую башню; здесь постоянно пусто в последнее время. Пеппер ушла, ее отсутствие — такая же нерушимая данность, как стены здания, которое должно было стать ему домом. Тони знает, что на этот раз она не вернется, надеется, что не вернется, потому что Пеппер заслуживает лучшего. Человека, который не будет каждый божий день провоцировать смерть и разрушение. Тони не желает ей такой судьбы - ждать, когда голос в телефонной трубке сообщит, что он погиб, потому что отказала броня, потому что повел себя безрассудно, потому что оказался недостаточно хорош… Он хочет, чтобы Пеппер была счастлива.  
  
Вижен тут никогда не бывал, его дом — База Мстителей. Он и сейчас там, это странное, похожее на призрак существо. Тони убеждает себя, что все хорошо, так и должно быть… Голос Вижена — это голос Джарвиса, и порой, когда Вижен говорит, Тони замирает с надеждой, а потом видит его… До сих пор не может к этому привыкнуть.    
  
И Роуди… Роуди сейчас можно встретить на Базе, в больнице, у него дома, в общем как можно дальше от бардака, в который превратилась жизнь Тони. Само собой, он звонит и заглядывает в гости, когда есть возможность, но не остается. Он в самом деле не может остаться, Тони никогда не будет его за это винить.  
  
Так что и после деловых встреч, и после миссий, и после светских мероприятий, на которые и идти-то не хотелось, Тони возвращается в пустой дом. Каждый раз он пытается наслаждаться тишиной и пустотой, которые окружают его здесь, и каждый раз терпит неудачу.  
  
А потом снова ждут встречи с Россом, переговоры по поводу Роджерса и остальных с людьми, желающими их ареста, слушания по правам Нелюдей и разговоры, разговоры, разговоры. Это выматывает; Тони в страшном сне бы не приснилось, что придется проходить через подобное в одиночку, но дело должно быть сделано.   
  
Возвращаться после миссий раненым оказывается гораздо проще. Боль и необходимость позаботиться о травмах становятся его верными друзьями, отвлекают и занимают на пару вечеров.  
  
Сегодняшний день был довольно легким. Тони выбирается из брони: костюм поврежден, город тоже пострадал, и он слушает, как П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. уточняет ущерб. Могло быть и хуже. Всегда есть куда хуже. Тони заставляет себя не думать об этом и сосредотачивается на процентах, сдерживает свои руки и разум, не пытается больше влиять на будущее. Есть только здесь и сейчас.   
  
Тони фиксирует свои ощущения: порез на ноге, там, где металл брони вмяло внутрь, ребра — скорее всего ушиб, но возможен и перелом, ожог на руке.  
  
У окна стоит человек.  
  
— Так, — начинает Тони. Фьюри смотрит на него. — Кажется, у меня дежавю. Ты, я, темная комната. Снова собираешься нудить на счет пресс-конференции?  
  
Фьюри поднимает бровь.  
  
— А должен?  
  
— Не осталось никакой тайны личности, нечего больше обнародовать. Я весь как открытая книга.  
  
Усмешка, пара шагов, и Фьюри оказывается прямо перед ним. Кладет руку Тони на плечо; прикосновение кажется таким надежным, настоящим.  
  
— Ты всегда таким был.  
  
— Возмутительно! — Отвечая, Тони внутренне сдерживает желание опереться на руку Фьюри всем весом. Он еще способен сам стоять на ногах. — Я человек, окутанный тайной.  
  
— Ты человек в окровавленной одежде. Надо с этим разобраться.  
  
Тони идет за ним к дивану, на котором уже разложены бинты, медицинские салфетки и антисептик, словно Фьюри знал, чего ожидать. Тони даже не удивлен.  
  
— Мы испортим диван, — говорит он.  
  
— Уверен, тебе не впервой покупать новый.  
  
— Так и есть, но этот мне нравится. Давай, я сначала схожу в душ. — Тони изображает самую грязную ухмылку из своего арсенала. — Можешь даже посмотреть, убедишься, что я не утону.  
  
Фьюри явно не впечатлен.  
  
— Прими чертов душ, Старк.  
  
Тони кивает и шипит от резкой вспышки боли в ребрах.  
  
— Вернусь через минуту. Если нет, лучше бы тебе поспешить мне на помощь, мистер Плисскен.  
  
Фьюри не утруждает себя ответом.  
  
Тони остается в душевой один и представляет, что рядом с ним под струями воды есть еще кто-то: надежное тело за спиной, руки на бедрах. Этот образ преследует его уже несколько недель — бесполезная идея крутится в голове на повторе, от нее никак не избавиться. Чужое тело, которое стало бы ему опорой, совсем ненадолго, только чтобы поверить — он не одинок.   
  
Впрочем, сегодня он на самом деле не один.  
  
Надев шорты и футболку, Тони возвращается в гостиную. Когда Фьюри поднимает на него взгляд, он останавливается, на секунду ощущая странную неуверенность. Это непривычное чувство, и он раскидывает руки в стороны и, подавив очередной болезненный стон, крутится на месте.   
  
— К лечению готов!  
  
Тони дефилирует мимо Фьюри и шлепается на диван.  
  
Пока ожоги и порезы исчезают под слоями антисептика и бинтов, Фьюри молчит, его руки движутся привычно и уверенно. Тони сразу вспоминает Наташу, она также перевязывала раны на поле боя. Для нее больше нет места в этом доме, так что Тони замирает и продолжает дышать вопреки тяжести и боли, и воспоминаниям, наблюдая за тем, как Фьюри обрабатывает повреждения.  
  
— Вставай, — наконец говорит он, Тони подчиняется.  
  
Фьюри тянет вверх футболку, теплые руки методично и уверенно ощупывают ребра. Удивительно, но прикосновения совсем не причиняют боли, и, что еще более удивительно, Тони, кажется, не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось.  
  
Когда Фьюри заканчивает с проверкой, то не убирает руку, а прижимает ладонь к груди Тони поверх змеящихся по коже шрамов — память об арк-реакторе, впечатанная в его тело, одновременно ужасная и красивая. Тони чувствует, как это прикосновение горит в нем, пробуждая острую надежду, и все возможности, и все обещания. С неожиданной ясностью он понимает, что хочет большего, доверяется рукам человека, которые знает все о его прошлом и настоящем, и это его не отпугивает. Просто смешно, как одно такое прикосновение может заставить Тони сдаться, но он сдается, что-то внутри него освобождается, уступает, тело само клонится вперед, и он прислоняется к Фьюри.   
  
Тот ничего не говорит.  
  
Тони чувствует радостное облегчение: он стоит в своей гостиной, в ребрах привычная боль, на дорогущем ковре валяются заляпанные кровью салфетки, а международный шпион прикрывает ладонью его шрамы, словно этого достаточно, чтобы сохранить их тайну. Словно этого достаточно, чтобы сделать Тони снова целым. И призраки, что толпятся вокруг, отступают — на краткий миг, на секунды, и вот уже на целые минуты — в тень, где он больше не может их видеть.  
  
Но это его жизнь, и он все еще Тони Старк, а значит, никогда не сможет перестать чинить вещи или взрывать их.  
  
— Ты пропустил пару впечатляющих драк. Кэп и его лучший друг против меня. Это было грандиозно. Кое-кто потерял руку, мою броню раздолбали, Кэп разыграл драму, а я чуть не отморозил задницу, застряв в сибирском бункере.  
  
Фьюри смотрит на него, и Тони замолкает.  
  
— Роджерс знал, — продолжает он наконец. Тони никому еще об этом не рассказывал, потому что правда застряла у него внутри, как нож, который не потрудились вытащить из раны. — О том, что это сделал Барнс. — Тони втягивает воздух. — А ты знал?  
  
Довольно долго Фьюри молчит.  
  
— Знал, что их убили.  
  
А это больно… Тони одновременно потрясен и удивлен своим потрясением. Это не Роджерс, не друг, это король шпионов, и от него честности Тони никогда не ждал.  
  
— Почему не сказал мне?  
  
— Потому что ты должен был сосредоточиться на другой цели. Потому что Железный Человек на тропе войны в поиске убийцы родителей не отвечал ни чьим интересам.  
  
Голос Фьюри звучит так спокойно, так взвешенно, что Тони может увидеть ситуацию его глазами. Он представляет, как отдавал бы всю энергию и все время охоте за убийцей, вместо того, чтобы охотиться за своим оружием.  
  
— Интересам Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
Фьюри кивает.  
  
— И твоим.  
  
Тони готов возразить, но Фьюри продолжает:  
  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы это стало твоей миссией? Предназначением Железного Человека? Поиск одного ради мести против спасения тысяч жизней?  
  
Тони отводит взгляд и отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Ты знал, что это Барнс?  
  
— Нет. И я бы тебе рассказал.  
  
Тони не спрашивает, как тот узнал про Барнса, нечему удивляться, в конце концов это Ник Фьюри. Странно другое — Тони ему верит. Фьюри бы просчитывал ситуацию, манипулировал ей до того момента, пока не решил, что вот теперь можно рассказать. Тони все это прекрасно понимает, но ненавидеть его за это не может. Так что он отвечает: «Хорошо», как будто так оно и было, или, возможно, есть сейчас, или будет когда-то, а может быть, он просто слишком устал и не понимает, что именно чувствует.  
  
— Я никогда не благодарил тебя, за то, что ты спас мне жизнь.  
  
— Нет, не благодарил, — отвечает Фьюри, а Тони вспоминает, как они сидели вдвоем в другом доме, разговаривая об отце, и думает, что, возможно, тогда Фьюри в него верил. Гадает, верит ли до сих пор, после Альтрона, Соглашений, раскола Мстителей. Тони бы на его месте не стал.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Фьюри поднимает бровь.  
  
— Пожалуйста. — Он встает на ноги и смотрит на Тони сверху вниз. — Постарайся остаться целым, у меня нет времени постоянно тебя штопать.  
  
Об ответную улыбку Тони можно порезаться.  
  
— Какое разочарование.  
  
— Уверен, ты с ним справишься, — парирует Фьюри, отходя на шаг, и берет пальто.  
  
Тони понимает — тот сейчас уйдет, чего и следовало ожидать. В конце концов Фьюри залег на дно и все еще притворяется мертвым, и чем дальше он будет от Тони, тем проще поддерживать легенду. Надо сказать, людям вообще проще живется, когда они держатся от Тони подальше.  
  
— Ник? — окликает он и даже не пытается скрыть секундное облегчение, когда Фьюри оборачивается, вместо того чтобы уйти. — Я правда хотел, чтобы это сработало.  
  
Тони имеет в виду и Железного Человека, и Мстителей, и все, с чем он облажался за последние годы. Фьюри кивает, его губы чуть заметно изгибаются, а взгляд становится пристальным.  
  
— Ты можешь не видеть этого сейчас, Старк, но у тебя выходит далеко не так плохо, как тебе кажется.  
  
Он отворачивается от Тони. Он отворачивается, а Тони думает о Пеппер, думает о Наташе и Брюсе. О Роджерсе. Воспоминания, осколки чувств, разбитая дружба, порванные связи — это ранит.  
  
Он так устал.  
  
Возможно, именно усталость придает ему немного смелости.  
  
— Уже поздно.  
  
Такая глупая, неловкая фраза, его пиарщикам было бы сейчас стыдно, они-то неплохо с ним поработали. Но она действует, Фьюри останавливается у самой двери, с любопытством вскидывает голову, словно задает вопрос и ждет ответа. Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— У меня тут есть место. Полно места, на самом деле.  
  
— Целое здание.  
  
Тони не может понять: Фьюри забавляет вся эта ситуация или ему все равно.   
  
— Да. Слишком большое для одного. — Он цепляет на лицо очередную улыбку, и эта улыбка как костюм, сшитый из самой лучшей ткани, как костюм, собранный из железа, вины и страха. — У меня есть пиво.  
  
Голос Тони звучит легко, несерьезно, он думает о том, чтобы предложить кое-что еще, нечто совсем иное, но не делает этого, откладывая идею до другого дня или другой ночи.  
  
Ответом ему служит выразительное фырканье.  
  
— Ну раз у тебя тут пиво…  
  
Фьюри остается.


End file.
